New life
by Kuroi raion
Summary: One moment as a girl changed my entire life. The day the black hole appeared in my room, I wouldn't think I would go to another dimension and live the rest of my life as a guy. Actually I should have been a guy my entire life, but an old man change it with a flick of hands the day I was born. Come read the story of my life and help me discover all the dark secrets of Konohagakure.
1. Introduction - Kusudo Hiro

**Name: **Kusudo Hiro  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> nerd, geek, bookworm (when he was going to high school as a girl)  
><strong>Age:<strong> 12  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>10.10. In Konoha  
><strong>Gender:<strong> now a guy

**Favorite food:** Ramen, Tomatoes, Pocky sticks  
><strong>Hates: <strong>Fangirls and power hungry people  
><strong>Likes:<strong> training, teasing fangirls  
><strong>Fears:<strong> He doesn't know.  
><strong>Chakra Nature:<strong> Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water

**Traits: **Hardworking, Smart (Not as smart like Shikamaru) loving, sweet, cheesy,  
><strong>Hiro wears:<strong> - mesh T-shirt, cargo pants, ANBU style boots

- on his right thigh he has pouch for Weapons a belt with two pouches for scrolls and others and on the left side he has to the belt bound a katana

- He occasionaly wears a black leather jacket on his left arm he has his hitai-ate.

**Looks:** He has Purple/Violet eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair with red high-lightened bottom roots. He has muscular body type, tan skin.

**Hobbies:** training, being with his family, reading books.


	2. Chapter 1

**A. N. : I don't own Naruto. I only own Kusudo Hiro.**

'Ugh. Why do we have to go to school? It's boring and we learn nothing that' useful for life. Six long hours of siting and listening to the teacher's blabbering. Oh shit, I forgot to clean my room. The mongre, my caretaker in orphanage, is probably gonna throw it away like the last time.'

"Lea!" yelled my friend isturbing me from my thoughts, "What episode wa this morning playing in Tv? Did we already see it?"

"Uhm, yeah I think we did. It was before Naruto went on the C-rank mission." We were talking about anime called Naruto.

Oh forgot to introduce myself to you.

Hi, my name is Lea. I am sixteen years old. And I am currently walking to my so called home, known as orphanage. Yes, I am an orphan and Nina is too. We met, when I was three years old, when my foster parents that I loved were killed. I was adopted a few times since then, but I was always returned like a lost thing have blond hair that is so long probably to my waist and sky blue eyes.

Nina looks like the opposite of me. She has chocolate brown hair with hazel highlights and she has green eyes. She always wears girly clothing such as skirts and dresses and high-heels, while I wear jeans and sneakers.

We finally arrived to the orphanage and we went to our rooms.

The next day, morning I slept until the ten am. It was Sunday after all so we didn't need to go to school. I quickly put on black, red and yellow T-shirt, black pants and red sneakers. I got out of my room and knocked on Nina's door.

"Uh, who are you? Oh. Are you the new one?" Nina asked.

'What the...? Why doesn't she remember me?' I thought as I dismissed it. 'Probably some joke again.' I went downstairs and quickly ate my breakfast.

"Oh. Hey. You are the new one. Leah, right?" asked the mongrel.

'Wha...? But she doesn't joke around. She is serious.'

I quickly ran back to my room and put my IPod into the pocket of my black pants. I sat on my bed and turned on the TV. Suddenly a black hole appeared and sucked me in.

**Did you like it? Please vote or review. I would be really thankful. :**D  
><strong>And please give me advice.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" I woke up and tried to stand up only to find out that I am tied to a huge tribe of some tree in a green forest.

"What the fu**?" I yelled trashing around to loosen the ropes.

"Hey! He is awake." Someone screamed, but I didn't really see anyone, because my sight was still blurred.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" I looked up to where the voice is coming from and saw an older guy with...

'Is it white or grey? Let's go with grey hair.' gray hair. He looked exactly like Kakashi from Naruto.

Then I heard more footsteps.

"Who are you? Are you Zabuza's spy?" asked another one that looked like Sasuke.

I didn't answer and earned a punch into the stomach. *Oof*

"Hey! Sasuke stop!" Said Kakashi look alike as Sasuke went to unch me again.

Kakashi bend down to my level.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I said my stomach now hurt.

"Where in the hell am I? " I screamed at them.

"Calm down. You are in a forest. You fell off a tree or something. We thought you were a spy, so we tied you to a tree."

'What? But I was in my bedroom and then... Oh. The black hole. Wait a moment, gray hair? Kakashi look alike? Sasuke? Oh no the black hole transported me into the Naruto universe.'

"Why would you think I am a spy? Who are you?" I asked.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first. Didn't your parents teach you that?" asked the pink haired banshee.

"Hm. Well let me think. No! I don't have parents."

"Oh. Well that's different." said the grey haired guy.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi from Konoha. And these are my students."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am gonna be the greatest Hokage ever."

"I am Haruno Sakura. I am sorry for earlier."

"That's fine happens all the time."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Said the guy with duckbutt hairstyle.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked. "And where are you from?"

"I... my name is Kusudo Hiro." I quickly made a name. "But I - I can't remember from where."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that. Anyway we need to return." said Kakashi.

They untied me from the tree, but tied me again, just o make sure. We walked around ten minutes, when I saw a small house. It was probably the bridge builders house. We came in and Kakashi asked Tazuna if I can stay. He nodded and Kakashi lead me to the guest room.

'Now that I think about it, why did they say he? And why does Sakura blush, when I look at her?' I asked myself and went to the bathroom. I walked in front of the mirror and screamed:

"Ah!" 'I am a guy! B-but I was a girl.'

Now I have blonde hair with red tips. I didn't have my blue eyes anymore. They are purple. Then I took my T-shirt off and looked at my body. I have a six-pack.

'Wait a moment. No! I am twelve again.'

Then Kakashi came.

"Where are you from?" Kakashi asked.

I sighed and hid my face into my hands.

"I really don't remember. Everything else I do, but where? I don't."

"Ok. Come down to eat, dinner is ready." I looked the last time into the mirror.

'I must say I look hotter than Sasuke.' I quickly put on my T-shirt and went downstairs. I sat down and ate the dinner.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Sakura."

"Did you dye your hair or is it natural?"

"Nah. It's natural. My mother had blonde hair and father red. I think."

"You think?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I didn't see my parents I only have a photo of them. It was left in the baasket with me in front of the orphanage." I said as I took out the photo and handed it to Kakashi, while the other photo of Nina fell out.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" asked Sasuke.

I sighed "No, she was my friend."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"She forgot about me. All about me." I said with a sad face.

"Did you love her?" asked Sakura again.

"Yeah. Iwanted to tell her that day, but she hit her head and didn't remember me."

*Oh.* Sakura and Tsunami said and hugged me.

Kakashi's p. o. v.: When I first saw the boy he seemed familiar. Like I saw someone like that before. I needed to know if he was their's, but he doesn't remember. 'Wait a moment, blond hair, purple eyes, red tips. No... It couldn't be him. B - but the resemblance.  
>When he gave me the photo of his parents I knew it. The same photo. Well not really the same, the eyes and hair didn't match. I guess it's a chance that the photo is covered in a really high genjutsu. The Hokage has to know something about it' I though and gave him the photo back.<p>

**Did you like it? Please vote or review. I would be really thankful. :**D  
><strong>And please give me advice.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_Hiro's p. o. v.:_

"Now go to bed. We have to wake up early." said Kakashi, while reading that pervish book called Icha Icha Paradise.

I went to the guest and saw five make-shift beds.

"Sakura is gonna sleep next o you Hiro-kun and Nauto-kun. Don't do anything to her." Tsunami said.

"I promise, I won't." I said

"You should tell that to Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Why?" I asked

"When we were camping with sensei, she went into Sasuke's tent and not mine." said Naruto with a pout.

"Oh well, I don't really care." I said and smiled.

Sakura blushed and tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

I walked to my bed and lay down.

'How did I get here?' was my last thought as I fell asleep.

_The next morning:_ I woke up, when Inari screamed: "Let me go." I ran downstairs, but I was too late. Naruto already defeated and tied the thugs.

'Oh, no. The bridge battle is today.' I ran to the bridge, not thinking that I don't have any weapons on me.

There on the bridge was a big dome of ice with Haku, Sasuke and Naruto in it. On the bridge Sakura was guarding the bridge builder named Tazuna and a little to the middle of the bridge was Kakashi-san fighting Zabuza-san. A few seconds later, as I was standing at the beginning of the bridge, Haku was laing on the ground and Zabuza was running to Gato to kill him.

He was so close to Gato, he didn't see the mercenary, that slashed him with a katana. Zabuza swinged his Kubikiribōchō, and fell down exhausted. I quickly ran to help them. I checked Haku, he was gonna be alright.

Nearby I saw a black katana. It had a black hilt, black sheath and on the black blade was engraved: "Never give up.", so I took it and ran to Gato's mercenaries. I looked around to see Naruto sitting on the ground near unconscious Sasuke, Sakura still guarding Tazuna, but she ran to Sasuke's body. Kakashi-san was hardly standing, he looked exhausted.

I looked at the katana and thought: 'Might as well do it.' I tighened my grip on the black katana and ran ahead to slaughter them. Kakashi and the others saw me running into the direction of the mercenaries and screamed at me not to. I was done quicker than I thought, but I was soaked in their blood. It was disgusting. The blood was dripping from my hair, clothes, hands and everything else. I turned around and everyone was walking towards me. "What did you do? You could had yourself killed." said Kakashi-san.

"I killed them, before they could kill me and anyway when I was younger I learned kenjutsu." I lied again.

I didn't take any kenjutsu lessons only watched a few old films. And my body acted on impulse.

"You were so fast." said Sakura blushing.

"Uh. Thanks." I said blushing sliightly from the compliment.

"Well then we should probably go I need to heal Sasuke."

"Yeah that would be the best idea. Let's go." I said and turned around, but when I took a step I coughted blood.

"Oh. Shit." I said.

'They probably broke my rib or two, when I wasn't paying attention.' I coughted again.

"Careful. You probably have a few broken ribs." Kakashi said and helped me walk, while Nauto helped Sasuke.

We were walking back to Tazuna's house as we saw the villagers celebrating.

A few days later Tazuna calmly finisck the the bridge, me and Sasuke healed and Kakashi could still stand on his feet. We were ready

to set on the journey back to Konoha. Before we went, Kakashi tied me again.

"Why did you tie me again? I helped you defeat Gato's men. I am not a spy." I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Because you are going to run away."

"I won't. I helped you. Why would I run away?"

"Oh. And we have to believe you? You still could be a spy."

"Yeah, I won't. And I am not a spy."

We were nearing the village, when I saw the gate. There were some men waiting by the gate, slowly falling asleep. They stopped us and asked about the mission and about me. I didn't know what Kakashi told them, but they looked scared. Then they noticed the clothes I wore. And looked shocked at Kakashi who shaked his head. They probably though I was an Uchiha because Sasuke borrowed me his clothes, because my were bloodied. The Uchiha crest was on them.

Later when Kakashi finished talking we were walking to the Hokage tower and all the teen girls were starring at me and giggling.

They took my sword, which I took from the mercenarie in Wave country, when we were in front of the Hokage's office.

**Did you like it? Please vote or comment. I would be really thankful. :**D  
><strong>And please give me advice.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

The third Hokage was welcoming team seven and started debriefing them about the mission, when he saw me, looking at him slightly afraid of him finding out that I am not from this dimension.

"Oh. Who do we have here?" asked Hokage giving me a small smile. I saw the smile and relaxed a bit, trying to tell myself that the Hokage is friendly.

"His name is Kusudo Hiro. He doesn't remember from where he is." said Kakashi instead of me, clearly believingmy story I told him earlier.

I glared a little at him. I hate when someone talks instead of me.

"Can he stay in Konoha? He doesn't have anywhere else to stay." asked Sakura, blushing a little, but she still said it instead of me.

"Can he stay here? He doesn't have anywhere else to stay." asked Sakura, again instead of me.

'I can't stand this. Someone always saying things instead of me.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, I can speak for myself." I glared at them.

Hokage laughed and said: "Ok. That's ok. He can stay. Now team seven, you can go. Hiro-kun you stay, I need to talk to you."

Team seven left and I stepped near to Hokage's table.

"Hiro-kun sit down please." said the third Hokage.

I sat down and waited for the Hokage to continue.

"I know that you aren't telling the true. I know that you aren't from around here. But I know that you aren't a spy. So you can stay here in Konoha."

I was seriously sweating bullets, when he said he knew that I was lying, to team I calmed down, when he said that I wasn't a spy.

"That's why I have a proposition. I heard from Kakashi that you are quite skilled in kenjutsu. So Hiro-kun, would you like to be a ninja? Of course, you're a little old for the academy , but there is a week long bootcamp for the graduates.

It will be harder for you than the others, because you will learn everything from scratch, but you will be a ninja at the end of the week." said the Hokage.

"I would be honored to be a ninja of Konohagakure, but I don't have any weapons except the sword and my clothes aren't really for fighting. Where will I stay?" I asked the Hokage.

"Don't worry Hiro-kun. Clothes and weapons will be bought, but the living will be a bit of a problem. There are a lot of tourists in Konoha right now. It seems we don't have any apartments left."

"But where will I stay then?" I asked a little worried.

The Hokage leaned forward and pushed a small red button on his desk and spoke to it: "Call me Kakashi here."

'Why would he need Kakashi?' I thought.

A few minutes later Kakashi arrived with a confused expression.

"Did you need me Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi. You see Hiro-kun needs to stay somewhere, but all the apartments are occupied. So I came to a solution. He will stay with you, until I find him some apartment." said the Hokage with an evil grin.

"What?!" Yelled Kakashi and I at the same time, shocked.

"Yes, yes, that's the best idea. Here you go Hiro-kun some money for clothes and weapons. You can go now." The Hokage said and have me a small pouch with money.

"Hiro. Can you wait outside the door for a bit, please. I still need to talk to the Hokage." said Kakashi.

I nodded and walked out just outside the door. Kakashi went with me and closed the door after me.

Kakashi's p. o. v.: I closed the door after Hiro and turned to Hokage-sama. I slowly walked to his big mahogany table and said: "You know there is something fishy about Hiro. He has quite interesting photo of his parents. I noticed that it has a powerful genjutsu on it. A genjutsu, which only a shinobi, who has really large chair reserves can make it. The size of a Hokage. If I am not mistaken his memory is a little shaby about his past whereabouts."

"Yes, yes. I noticed that he is not from anywhere here." the Hokage said with a thoughtful expression.

"Purple eyes, blond hair with red highlights. If I didn't know better I'd say that he is** their **child. But that is stupid, you said their children died."

"Yeah. It's a pity. They would make the best shinobi." said the Hokage with an uneasy expression.

"Are you sure? We didn't even find any bodies." I said and though: 'Maybe they are alive, maybe he is lying. Rei and Naruto... Naruto! They are alive.'

"Hokage-sama. Tell me the truth. Are they alive?!"

**An. Please write me a review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A. N.: Sorry it took so long I had a lot of tests andpresentations to make for my school. **

**Hope you like it. :)**

Kakashi's p. o. v.:

The Hokage sighed. "Yes, it's them. They are alive."

"Why?" I asked him tears threatening to fall from my eye. I quickly composed myself and continued talking: "Why didn't you tell me?! Naruto could have had family! I would look after them. They wanted it that way." I yelled at the Hokage.

"You were needed at the time as a ninja. You were too young to look after them. The council decided..."

"The council decided! From when is the council the Hokage. This village is shinobi village and not some civilian village. You are the Hokage, not them. You make the decisions they are here to just give you advice, so just grow a backbone and be the Hokage we all knew." I screamed at the Hokage and took a step backwards, towards the door, leaving his office.

Hiro's p. o. v.:

The door to the Hokage's office opened and out came an angry looking Kakashi. Closing the door after himself, he stormed to me and I afraid of what he might do, took a step back. He crouched down to me and a few seconds later I felt the warmth of his arms around me, as he unexpectedly hugged me. I didn't know why he hugged me, but I enjoyed it.

"Come on. Let's go home." said Kakashi. We walked out of the Hokage's tower and when we were nearing Konoha's shopping district, my stomach announced that he was dying from hunger.

I blushed from the embarrassing moment and said: "Kakashi. I am hungry. "

"OK. We'll go to Ichiraku's." said Kakashi and stomp stopped in front of small white stand with a big sign that says: Ichiraku's ramen. "

I ran after him, because he was way ahead of me and went inside. I sat down and waited for him to enter. I looked through the menu and decided what to get.

"Hello. What can I get you?" asked a brown haired girl behind the counter.

"I'll have the miso ramen." I ordered and waited. Then Kakashi finally entered and ordered for himself beef ramen.

"One miso and one beef, Daddy. " yelled the girl.

"OK, coming right up. " yelled a man from the back of the small restaurant.

"You know, not a lot of people like miso ramen. Actually I only have one customer that likes it so much." said the man as he came to the front of the stand , giving us our ramen.

"Achoo." someone from in front of the stand sneezed.

*Bells chime*

A person entered the small restaurant.

"Oji-san, three miso ramen. " The person ordered and sat down on the left side of me.

I looked rovný left and saw that the person that came and sat down besides me was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. " I said to him.

"Oh. Hello, Hiro, Kakashi-sensei. Didn't see you there. " said Naruto with his trademark grin.

"Yeah. Well you jumped on the ramen like it was the last food on Earth." I said to Naruto.

"Of course it is. It is the food of Gods." said Naruto with a big grin, while bumping his fist into the air.

Then I got an idea.

"Naruto, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Except, the team meeting, nothing. Why?" Naruto replied.

"Actually, the team meeting won't happen. " said Kakashi to Naruto.

"Why? " asked Naruto pouting.

"I am going to help Hiro, buy his weapons and clothes. " said Kakashi.

"Oh, oh. Can I help? " asked an enthusiastic Naruto.

I deadpanned. That was my idea to invite Naruto, so I could buy him atleast one outfit that wouldn't be so orange.

"Yeah, sure you can." I replied.

"We can meet here at ten am." added Kakashi.

"Of course." said Naruto and then he leaned to me and whispered: "Look-out, Kakashi is always late."

"Don't worry, he won't be late. I'll make sure of that." I whispered back to him.

"How?" asked curious Naruto.

"Because, I'll be living with him for now. " I replied, still whispering.

"Oh, that's so cool. You will maybe get to see his face without that stupid mask." Naruto whispered.

"Hm, yeah maybe. I mean I don't really care." I said back to Naruto.

After we finished eating, we said our goodbyes and we separated from Naruto. Kakashi and I walked slowly to his house and when we stopped in front of the door, I couldn't take my eyes off of the building. It was a two floor big house. We walked in and Kakashi closed and locked the door.

"Come on, you must be tired. I'll take you to your room." said Kakashi and led me up the stairs, into a big, slightly decorated hall and we stopped in front of a white door.

"This used to be the guest room, but you can use it now. It's a little boring, so if you want, you can change it however you want." said Kakashi, opening the door and leaving me to stand alone in front of my new room.

I took a step into the room and was amazed. I don't really know what Kakashi was talking about because the room was not boring.

It was bigger than the room in the orphanage.

The wall were darker blue but still not a night time blue more like, when the sun sets.

The bed was twin sized and besides it had a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock. On the opposite was a table made out of some kind of bright wood.

I stopped looking around the bedroom and looked at the bed again.

Suddenly the tiredness came as I realised that I traveled a lot in these few days.

I walked to the bed and layed on it, but a few minutes later, when I almost fell asleep, I reminded myself, that I still needed to change from the clothes Sasuke gave me.

I took off the T-shirt and shorts, but still kept the boxer briefs.

I covered myself with the blue cotton blanket, the same color as the walls.

'So comfy.' I though to myself as I drifted into sleep.

Hokage's p. o. v. ( as Kakashi left the office)

Kakashi leaving me in my office alone, gave me the time to light up my tobacco pipe and think of what Kakashi said.

"It's really the time to stand up to them." I mumbled to myself and stood up going to my secretary to arrangea council meeting.

"I am sorry Hokage - sama. It seems they are already in a meeting."

"What?!" I yelled at her. I quickly calmed down and apologized to her, making my way into the meeting room.

**Hope you liked it. Please vote and comment. And please read my other stories too. I would be really greatful.**


End file.
